


Home Away From Home

by The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories



Series: Future Vision AU [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Nightmares, Other, Visions in dreams, don’t worry Michael’s here to stop him, william has returned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories/pseuds/The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories
Series: Future Vision AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084235
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Home Away From Home

“Mikey! Wake up! Wake up!” 

The sound of Elizabeth’s voice woke him up. Michael opened his eyes a little. “Elizabeth? It’s still nighttime, what is it?” She pointed to the sky.

“Shooting stars!”

Michael got up. Sure enough, there were shooting stars. Elizabeth ran towards Caleb, who was already awake. He sat down next to them. “Wanna make a wish?” 

Caleb closed his eyes and clutched Fredbear tightly. Elizabeth did the same. “Now you make a wish! Hurry!”

Michael closed his eyes. 

_ I wish we could find our own home. _

***

“Michael Afton, was it?”

“Yes.” He sat down at the receptionist desk. “I want a job here.” He has been searching for jobs in this area, but he had no choice but to work at a nearby restaurant. 

Against all odds, he got it. He was scheduled to work tomorrow morning. “See you tomorrow.” He waved and closed the door. 

He pulled out his phone and called Elizabeth. “Lizzie! I got the job!” He cried with joy. “What is it? What job did you get??” She asked. “I got a job at a local restaurant. It’s fairly close to where we’re living right now, but if I get enough money, we can move into an apartment.”

“Ahh! I can’t wait!” She hung up. “Typical Lizzie.” He sighed. 

Well, since there was still time, he could look around. 

He walked down the block as he spotted something familiar.  _ Freddy Fazbear Pizza _ was written on the build board. Why was that there? And why was it renamed?

“Must be more popular than I thought.” He said, walking over to it. Children were tugging on their parents arms as they passed, wanting to go inside. Michael looked at some of them. They were wearing t-shirts with Fredbear and a new, brown bear next to him.

He entered, spotting a sad girl sitting by herself in the party area. He was just about to enter when he realized: he didn’t pay. 

“Sorry,” he said to the cashier, handing over some money “I was just too enamored with this place. It’s so familiar.” 

“You’ve been here as a child?” She asked “Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

He entered the party area just as he saw the girl talking to Springbonnie. Michael got that same biting sensation on his neck.  _ That girl was going to die. _ He walked over to them.

“Come on, follow me.” The rabbit said, reaching out his hand. “Hey, hey!” He stopped in front of them. “Oh, hello.” The little girl said. She looked as if she was crying. He looked at the rabbit.

Those eyes weren’t robotic. They were human. Green, like Elizabeth and Caleb’s. 

That was William. Just as he thought they would leave him…

“Come on, he’s waiting.” He said, but Michael stopped her “Where are your parents? You shouldn’t go without an adult.” She nodded “But...he said my dog was alive. I want to see him.” 

He couldn’t help but be sorry for her. 

“But, do you know this guy?” She shook her head no. “Do you know where your parents are?” She stayed quiet. He looked straight into his father’s eyes. “I’m going to help her find her parents. Please stand by.” He walked away with the girl following closely behind. 

It took a few minutes to find them. “Susie, where have you been?” Her mother asked. She held onto her hand as she started sniffing “I...I miss him...the bunny said…”

Her dad looked at Michael “Where was she?” 

“She was about to follow Springbonnie somewhere else. I was worried, so I stopped whatever he was doing.” They both looked over to the rabbit. It was still staring at Michael. 

“Thank you. We should probably keep our eyes on her more often.” The parents walked away, but Susie looked back and waved. He waved back.

He turned to face his father. He looked straight into his eyes and whispered “You won’t get away with this. Not on my watch.” 

That was the promise he made with himself.

***

Elizabeth and Caleb were waiting for Michael in the old train cart, sitting in the cool shade. 

“I’m back.” He said, entering from the ceiling this time. “Did you get anything?” Caleb asked. He pulled out a bag, and grabbed something.

“It’s not much, but soon we’ll get more. I promise.” He handed him a piece of ham. He handed Elizabeth another piece. 

They started eating. 

“I saw a girl today.” He said “She looked as old as you, Liz.” She nodded with curiosity. “Where did you see here?”

“She was at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. Apparently they renamed Fredbear’s. But they still had Springbonnie.” Caleb’s eyes widened. “Who’s Freddy?” 

Michael looked off into the distance. “I saw a brown bear one one of the t-shirts. I also saw a chicken and a bunny. They looked like your plushies.”

Caleb’s eyes sparkled. “Oh! I remember now!” Elizabeth nodded as well. “I saw the girl talking to Springbonnie. She was about to follow him to god knows where. I looked into his eyes and realized it was father.” 

They stopped smiling. “I have no idea what he was going to do with her, but it definitely wasn’t gonna be good. I stopped her before it was too late.” They looked at each other, and then back at Michael. 

“I’m not gonna let him hurt  _ anyone _ . If he blinded Caleb, god knows that he could do  _ worse _ without batting an eye.”

Elizabeth held Caleb. “What’re gonna do?”

“Once I have enough money, we’ll rent an apartment near Freddy’s.” He said “I hope that’s fine with you.”

She nodded, her face filled with determination. Caleb nodded as well. 

***

“Where’s Foxy?” 

Michael was in a room he couldn’t recognize. It looked like the backstage in Fredbear’s Family Diner, but it was bigger, and there were more costumes. There was a boy, about twelve or thirteen, looking around the room. 

Springbonnie, or William’s fists were balled, and he punched the poor kid. 

He cried out in pain as he kept hitting him. The kid ran towards the door, but it was locked. William slashed his foot, leaving gashes that showed bones.

_ “Stop it…” _ he said, but William didn’t hear. He instead grabbed a hidden axe.  _ “Stop it!”  _ He cried louder.

He chopped off the child’s leg as he cried out in pain. The kid struggled as he continued to slash and beat him. His eye was bleeding, and soon it swelled. He begged him to stop.

**_“STOP IT!”_ ** He cried, but he didn’t. He covered his ears and closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, he saw a younger boy enter the now dark room. When the light turned on, he got a better look at him.

He looked about ten to twelve years old, younger than the last boy, who was now lying on the ground, dead. 

William locked the door, and lunged at the kid. He ran into a corner and Michael blocked him. 

But his father went through him like a ghost. 

***

He screamed as he woke up. “Mikey?” Elizabeth asked. “Is everything okay?”

“I had another one.”

“Another one?” She asked. “I had another vision, two this time. They were back to back.” 

“Like if they were on the same day?” He nodded. “When do you think it’s gonna happen?”

“I’ll know when I feel it.”


End file.
